1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a patient monitoring system and more particularly to such a system incorporating a pneumatically actuated switch which is connectable to a nurse call system and which is responsive to multiple pressure generators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to use pneumatically actuated switches, rather than electrical switches, as part of nurse call systems. Such switches, disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,285 to Dwyer, are particularly beneficial where combustion concerns may be present, as in oxygen rich environments, because the construction of the switch limits the possibility of arcing which is a problem associated with electrical switching.
However, all known systems involve the use of one pressure generator for creating a pressure pulse associated with one pneumatic actuated switch which is connectable to the receptacle of a nurse call system. Not known in the art is a system incorporating a single pneumatic switch responsive to multiple pressure generators. Such capability is useful for example to provide for the combination of an armable pressure generator attached to a patient which generates a pressure pulse when the patient moves beyond a certain range and a second force actuated pressure generator which generates a pressure pulse in response to pressure applied to the generator by the patient.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a patient monitoring system in which a pneumatically actuated switch is responsive to multiple generators.
It is a further object of the present invention to increase the functionality of a pneumatically actuated switch of a monitoring system for a patient by providing a system in which one switch is responsive to multiple pneumatic pulse generators thereby allowing for a generator associated with a perimeter monitor for the patient and another generator associated with a nurse call device for the patient.
It is yet another object of the present invention to increase the capability of a nurse call system for multiple patients by providing a system in which one pneumatically actuated switch is responsive to multiple pneumatic pulse generators thereby allowing for separate generators associated with nurse call devices for separate patients connected to a single receptacle of a nurse call system.